Sara
Sara, or "Dusty" '''is one of the players from the North American Server trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. She is a Wolf Fang Summoner-Glassblower who is a recent member of the guild, Stray Dogs. Her Overskill is Magical Engineering and Hitchhiker. Her friend, ##, is the actual player, but Dusty was the one who logged in at the time of the Catastrophe. In the real world, she is a 21-year old mechanics-major college student named Sara Barbosa. In-game, she openly goes by real-life name Sara but primarily uses her avatar name, Dusty. Appearance Dusty's original appearance in-real-life was of above-average height and had wavy, short black hair and dark brown eyes. She had three piercings on her ears and a half-sleeve tattoo of roses on her left arm. Dusty's clothing style was casual and revealling, but with a hip and sporty touch. Dusty notes that her in-game appearance looks nothing like ##. This might be due to being Wolf Fang, with her golden eyes, a lean physique and other wolf-ish traits disimilar to ##. Rather quickly, Dusty has come to like her dirty-blonde bob and short bangs. Her wardrobe comprises of baggy brown pants, black combat boots and a white shirt reinforced with light armour. She occasionally wears a brown cloak. Personality Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe Dusty spent most of her youth as an only-child living in Alabama with her divorced father and pet dog. Her, mother, Robin, lived in Las Vegas as the co-owner of a car repair shop with her uncle, Beck. Despite the distance, Dusty would keep in contact with her and visit every summer break. As a kid, Dusty was very inflexible and introverted, having few, but extremely close, friends, much to the surprise of her current friends. When her father got remarried, Dusty felt like Robin was being replaced. Her relationship with her step-mother was shaky, at first, but Dusty learned to adapt and actually felt sorrow when they divorced. Midway through highschool, her father got a new job as a college sports recruiter, but this required him to travel the country more than often. Because of this, Dusty had to move to her mother's home in Las Vegas. There, her personality took on a drastic change, which she attributes to the influence of her new friends. She became much more outspoken, dry, and adventurous, often getting speeding tickets and arguing with the teachers. She also gained a passion for automobiles after working in Robin and Beck's shop, even considering on becoming an auto or drag racer. Dusty was no gamer, but her college roommate, ## was. She describes her as a meek animal-lover with a passion for gaming, particularly Elder Tale. Although the memories are faint, ## had asked Dusty to log into Elder Tale while she had an exam for a limited-time offer on a piece of equipment. Thus, Dusty was the one present at the time of the Catastrophe. The Catastrophe Arc Game Info Overskills '''Hitchhiker: Magical Engineering: Technically, Dusty does not have high enough skills to physically build anything new and innovative, but she does have the knowledge on pre-exisiting concepts learnt from engineering courses and real-life experience working with automobiles to design and direct complex inventions. She had contributed to the work of the American Steam Engine and is currently one of the summoners who powers it. She is aiming to level up her Glassblower subclass in order to transition to the Mechanic subclass. Play Style Although the previous player, ##, used the build, Elementaler, Dusty found the Beast Tamer build most suited to her personality. Thus, she lacked some of the equipment and skills required at first. The Beast Tamer is good at summoning phantom beasts for healing and riding, but with the discovery of the overskill, Hitchhiker, Dusty developed a sort of variation to the build, which relies more on the speed, agility and aerial advantage of the monster. One advantage is that she can drop spells while up in the air; another is that she can survey land from a safe; albeit conspicious distance. The play style even evens to speed and agility on land. She still requires practice with marine beasts, however. Trivia *She has a light Alabama accent, which diminished after living in Las Vegas. *Robin and her had a male German Shepherd-Husky mix dog named Husky and a male mixed-breed named Dobbs. The previous family dog, Teresa (which was a Bullmastiff mix), passed away when Dusty hit her teens. **Husky and Dobbs were from the pound. Teresa was from a breeder. *Dusty had smoked a cigarette once before moving, out of peer pressure. *Before the Catastrophe, her scent had been described as distinct of cigarette smoke, sweat and gasoline. **This may be due to Robin, Beck, and Morty being smokers, her poor hygiene, and working at her family's car repair shop. ***Her grandfather (Beck and Robin's father) was a heavy smoker too. He passed in his middle ages. **Dusty is very patriotic. She had many clothes with the American flag's pattern. **She was a third generation American. Her grandparents were from Mexico but her mother and father were raised in America. **Her religious affiliation is Christianity, although she did and does not attend church often. *Dusty was born on Janurary 5th. She is a Capricorn. *Dusty worked part-time as an employee in her mom's car repair shop in highschool, and an Uber Driver in college. All the money went towards her school funds. *Her relationship with ## has been described as "mutual." Dusty never liked nor disliked her, who was a walking doormat who couldn't understand sarcasm. But ## has been there for Dusty in her worse times, which has earned her her respect. *"Little Boy" is one of her titles in reference to the first atomic bomb dropped on Japan, which mirrors her play style of using an aerial advantage. *Her real-life appearance is based off of singer, Kehalni Perrish. Category:Females